The present invention relates to an apparatus for delivering sheets particularly cover sheets from a supply thereof to a saddle-type collating apparatus for assembly with other signatures. In particular, the apparatus relates to a cover feeder folder device which also folds the covers as they are being advanced into position on a saddle from which they are moved into collated relation with other signatures.
There are known cover feeder devices which not only advance a cover to a saddle and position it on the saddle but also fold the cover as it is being advanced. For purposes of effecting a fold, such devices have included a mechanism which scores the cover and a mechanism which folds the cover along the score line. The scoring has been done as both an inside score and an outside score. A score is termed inside or outside depending on the direction of score. As is well known, an inside score is used in situations in which there may be a lacquer on the outside of the cover and the use of an outside score would result in the lacquer cracking or the like.
Further, various types of mechanisms have been used to fold the cover, certain mechanisms include a series of rollers which are positioned so as to engage the cover and fold it, other mechanisms include a series of blocks mounted on chains and which effect the folding of the cover. The blocks, of course, are a series of male and female blocks, respectively, mounted on spaced chains.
The present invention is a substantial improvement on the prior art for two main reasons; one because of the simplified folding structure and two because of the ease of adjustment of the mechanism for providing inside or outside scoring.
The simplified folding mechanism is a better folding mechanism than the prior art because it provides a sharper fold and is more durable and provides for less variation in folds from cover to cover. Briefly stated, these advantages of better folding with the sharper crease and more durable mechanism are achieved by the use of continuous urethane belts which effect the folding. The urethane belts are superimposed endless belts. Each of the belts has a belt reach extending along a path which is traversed by the cover sheet. The belts are arranged to engage opposite sides of the cover. One of the belts is provided with an inwardly extending notch in the sheet engaging surface thereof and the other of the belts is provided with a projecting portion on the sheet engaging surface thereof dimensioned to enter the notch of the first belt with the sheet interposed between the belts. As the sheet progresses between the belts, the sheet is creased along a predetermined line.
Further, as noted above the present invention substantially simplifies the adjustment of the mechanism for scoring the cover prior to folding of the cover. As noted above heretofore, mechanisms for scoring the cover on the inside and outside have required substantial changes in modification of the mechanism for providing an inside score to an outside score. The present invention enables this change or adjustment to occur very simply and without substantial modification of the structure. The scoring normally occurs between the mechanism which conveys the sheet from a supply to the folding belts and is effected normally by a cooperating score wheel and a urethane surface.
In accordance with the present invention, an adjustable disc is mounted on the axis of a gripper drum which carries the covers to the folding belts. The disc rotates along with the drum mechanism. The disc is provided with a male scoring member and a resilient polyurethane surface area. The disc is adjustable along the axis of the drum between two positions. In one position it presents a male scoring member for cooperation with a urethane roll to provide an inside score and in a second position it presents a urethane portion of the disc in alignment with a male scoring member on a separate roll to provide for outside scoring. Accordingly, for purposes of adjustment to provide either an inside or outside score, it is only necessary to move the disc from one position to another and change one roll which cooperates with the disc to either a urethane roll or a scoring roll depending upon whether an inside or outside score is desired. Such a structure is a substantial simplification over the prior art.